


Two Of A Kind

by themrp123



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cute One Shot, High School AU, M/M, inspired by an OTP prompt, super innocent and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themrp123/pseuds/themrp123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute one-shot where Dan and Arin are in high school and are brought together by a snowflake art project. (It's better than the description, I promise.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Of A Kind

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and am just editing it now, but I really love the way it came out. It's like the most G-rated thing ever, but I still love it. I'm in a creative funk right now and I just can't seem to get anywhere with Grumpy Tales, so here's this for anyone who thinks I'm dead XD It was inspired by a prompt on OTP Prompts I think, I don't really remember. I love OTP Prompts so much and I will be using a TON of prompts from there in future stories. Okay, I'll stop rambling now. Enjoy this short and sweet story!

“Welcome back, class!” Ms. Turbin chirped from the front of the room. Her sixteen-year-old students stared blankly back at her, a Monday morning glaze in their eyes.

“Morning,” one or two of the teens murmured unenthusiastically in response.

“Oh, come on. You can do better than that!”

“GOOD MORNING, MS. TURBIN. MAY I ASK WHAT WAS IN YOUR COFFEE THIS MORNING?”

Heads turned to face the boy who’d just stood from his second-row seat and yelled that; it was none other than Arin Hanson, a robust, loud-voiced boy who was never afraid to speak his mind. He didn’t care that everyone thought he was weird for liking to paint his nails and watch Sailor Moon and write in pink pen. He was a frank, funny guy who the rest of the art class secretly admired for his art skills and boldness (but they were too scared of ruining their reputations to tell him). Arin stood and bowed.

“Uh… Good morning, Arin.” Ms. Turbin’s tiny, bespectacled face turned red. She wrapped her arms around her chest, managing to look even smaller than her already-petite form. “Anyway, today, we’ll be making snowflakes! Doesn’t that sound fun?”

The high-school art class groaned.

“I promise it’ll be fun!” Ms. Turbin passed out circles of white paper and a pair of scissors to every student, flitting about like a fairy.

Dan Avidan, seated in the very back of the classroom, accepted his with a smile. He was the only one who seemed even remotely excited.

Dan was shy and quiet around other people. He knew they thought he was strange, with his love of bands that the others had never heard of before, and his ripped-up jeans and dorky sneakers. When he was with his friends (which were few), though, he was a funny, artistic guy that was an expert maker of dirty jokes. But, when his walls were up, the lanky-bodied, bushy-haired boy couldn’t seem more meek.

Right away, Dan started working on his snowflake, folding it in half and cutting pretty designs in it with his scissors, humming 'Sussudio' to himself.

Arin picked up his scissors and started cutting his paper with a sigh.

He was working diligently and calmly on his snowflake when a balled-up sheet of lined paper hit him in the back of the head.

It didn’t hurt, but it was clearly meant to hit him, so he looked over his shoulder at the row of seats behind him to see who the culprit was. His eyes connected briefly with a pair of big, sad brown ones - Dan’s. Arin raised his eyebrows, silently asking Dan who’d done it. Dan nodded his head subtly in the direction of a nearby jock, who was already balling up another piece of paper.

‘Thanks,’ Arin mouthed at Dan.

Dan smiled. ‘Don’t mention it,’ he mouthed back, then looked away.

Arin started to get up and teach the offending meathead a lesson, but before he could, said meathead’s latest ball of paper hit him square in the face.

“STOP IT!” The cry from the back of the class caused the turning of every head in the room. Dan curled up in his seat, hiding his burning face.

“Dan?” Arin murmured in pleasant surprise.

Dan raised his head. His handsome features were flushed pink. He looked at the jock. “Stop throwing things at Arin,” he said, with more strength behind the words than what was in his face.

The jock smirked. He crumpled up another ball and threw it at Dan. It hit the skinny boy in the temple - instead of getting angry, he just sighed and went back to working on his snowflake.

Chortling, the jock threw another ball at Dan's head. Dan just kept working, head down. He looked like he was about to cry.

A sudden wave of anger washed over Arin. “Cut it out, man! Leave Dan alone!” he yelled, standing up and glaring at the still-laughing jock.

“Boys, please!” Ms. Turbin hurried over. “Stop your quarreling!”

Arin took his seat and went back to work on his snowflake without saying anything. Inside, his blood was boiling. How could that asshole be such a jerk to poor Dan? Arin decided that he’d thank Dan later, maybe take him out for coffee or something to show his gratitude for Dan’s momentary bravery. They hadn't really talked before, but Dan seemed like the sweetest guy.

After a few minutes, Ms. Turbin cheerfully reminded the students, “Remember, _no two snowflakes will end up the same_!”

Class ended without any further events and Ms. Turbin asked all of the students to hold up their flakes one at a time. Most of them were your typical snowflake - something simple and pretty, but also could be made by a third grader (and some were worse than what a third grader could do). Until Arin held up his.

Arin’s was beautiful. It had the look of an elegant spider web, with intricate designs cut into it with a clearly careful, deft hand.

“Whoa!”

Again, every head in the room turned to Dan at the back of the classroom. The brunette was staring at Arin’s snowflake, eyes wide. Silently, he held up his own flake, and every jaw in the room dropped.

Dan’s snowflake was exactly the same as Arin’s. Every cut matched perfectly. The border was the same width. Even the crease was in the exact same spot.

“Are you sure every snowflake is different?” Arin asked Ms. Turbin pointedly.

The teacher blushed and didn’t say anything.

* * *

“Hey, Dan!” Arin flagged down the timid boy in the hallway after class.

“Hi, Arin,” Dan said in his soft, smooth voice.

“That was crazy, with the snowflake thing, right?”

“Yeah! I’ve never witnessed something so mindblowing.” Dan wasn’t even being sarcastic.

Arin fell into step next to Dan. “Guess fate wanted us to start talking to each other.”

Dan laughed a musical, infectious laugh. “I guess so.” He flicked his eyes over to Arin. “I love your shirt!”

“Oh, this?” Arin looked down. He was wearing a green _Link To The Past_ t-shirt. “Thanks! You play Zelda too?”

“Yup! I play a lot of Nintendo games.” Dan looked at his shoes, hoping he didn’t sound too nerdy.

Arin laughed. “I think I can finally tell my parents that I met a new friend!”

Dan grinned, and Arin had never seen him look so grateful before, had never seen his face looking so happy and bright.

“Want to come over? Play some _Mortal Kombat_ or something? Think of it as my thanks for you standing up for me today. Whaddya say?” Arin wrapped his arm around Dan’s shoulders.

Dan blushed and trembled a little under Arin’s touch. “Are you sure?”

“Of course!”

“Okay. I guess so.” But Dan’s eyes were too sparkly for him to look unexcited.

“Awesome. So, tell me: _Super Metroid_? Yay or nay?”

The boys conversed for the entire walk over to Arin’s house, finding that they had way more in common than just a preference in video games and snowflake design. They relaxed as the walk progressed, revealing their true selves. Arin noticed just how much he liked Dan now that he knew him so much better - Dan was funnier and kinder and _cuter_ than Arin had ever noticed before.

And Dan’s thoughts on Arin? Well, he’d been crushing on him since the school year’s start.

Both of them smiled the whole walk. This was turning into the start of a beautiful friendship... or maybe even something more. All because of a jerk throwing crumpled paper and some two-of-a-kind snowflakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, thanks, thanks! :)


End file.
